cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Carnivorous Megatrick, Prana/@comment-25909318-20160613150210/@comment-26121379-20160613215227
@Cipher Rescue AF doesn't. GN doesn't, due to their key RGs needing to last until the end phase. OTT doesn't, even with their draw power. SB has superior calling, but a well timed G-Guard can hurt them badly, and SB doesn't have a ton of survivability. I'm not saying that Denial and Defeat Flare are some sort of uber-tier unbeatable power, I just think it's a problem that a lot of other clans right now don't have good enough ways to play around them. The cards give a new dynamic to Kagero that, to be honest, I find dangerous. You seem to agree, since you don't want every clan to have one. A big selling point for me and my friends on this game was the fact that with a few VERY rare exceptions attacking was something that was always a positive for you. Either you forced them to drop a guard, or you got them closer to losing, or you killed a rear guard (yes, there are nuances like not wanting to give someone four damage for a limit break) but cards like those that can make you lose advantage (or at least break even) for trying to win the game are things that make games less fun. There's a reason that YGO makes you set trap cards first before playing them, and MTG makes you have untapped lands if you want to do something on your opponent's turn: it makes the opponent think. If my opponent has a set card, he probably has a trap. If my opponent left three blue mana open, he probably has a counterspell. Now, how do I play around that? With cards like Denial and Defeat, there's no playing around it. You can bait out a counterspell or remove a trap from the game, but if you know your opponent has a heal trigger in their hand and an open damage, unless you're playing Nubatama you're about to get some of your rear guards retired. All you can do is attack like normal and make sub par plays to bait out the G-Guard, which will cost you a turn of attacking. That feeling of helplessness does not promote fun game environments. "If you don't attack me, I win. If you attack me, you lose advantage and THEN I win" While some of that is okay (and I do believe that Denial was something that Kagero did need, and has a purpose) I think Bushi needs to do more for the mentioned clans to give them the ability to work around interruptive G-Guards. Not giving more cards resist, but giving more ways to generate advantage for those RG reliant clans so even if they're forced to take a loss in combat, they won't have to fight an uphill battle next turn as well. (Although that is a slippery slope to power creep that YGO ended up on, so at the same time too much of that would invalidate Denial and Defeat Flare altogether) I also know that I might be exaggerating, I haven't had enough experience playing against Overlords since the cards have only been out recently. But right now, I'm currently wary of playing irl since two of my three main decks just die off to Kagero G-Guards. We've seen (hopefully) the best of offensive defense, now I just hope that other clans (Kagero included) can get some more defensive offense.